Chimano Custom
|unlock = 22 |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 2 |price = $487,000 |mag = 16 |max_ammo = 96 |rpm = 0.166 |damage = 65 |accuracy = 68 |stability = 52 |concealment = 29 |threat = 9 |reload_min = 1.47 |reload_max = 2.2 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.63 |hipfire_s_max = 2.63 |hipfire_m_min = 2.63 |hipfire_m_max = 2.63 |recoil_v_min = 1.2 |recoil_v_max = 1.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name = g22c |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 0.96|ammo_b_max = 3.36}} The Chimano Custom pistol is a community secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in Update #25. It is available to players who have joined the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 Official PAYDAY 2 Group] on Steam. Overview The Chimano Custom can be seen as a good alternative to the Crosskill, Interceptor .45, Signature .40, and Contractor. It has similar stats and a higher magazine capacity. In comparison to the above three, it possesses identical damage and also has a higher ammunition cap at , compared to the Signature .40's and the Crosskill's . Ammo drops grant this pistol rounds per box. With proper aim and ammo conservation, this pistol can be effectively resupplied without relying heavily on ammo bags. Overall, the Chimano Custom functions well as a close range backup weapon, where its low accuracy count is mitigated and one can take advantage of its high firepower and handling. The high ammo count and pickup rate also lends well to players who prefer to use high-damage weapons with limited ammo counts as their primary weapon, such as the Eagle Heavy and AMR-16. It also serves as the middle ground of the Chimano family. Summary Pros: * Well-balanced stats * Good ammo reserve * High ammo efficiency * Great base Concealment * High damage for a pistol Cons: * Sub-par accuracy * Rather expensive for starting players Tips * Equipping a Pocket Laser can be very helpful with the gun's somewhat low accuracy, especially because the laser dot is still visible when aiming down sights. If a high-concealment setup is to be desired, the Micro Laser is an invaluable alternative. * Installing a Pistol Red Dot Sight and Laser Grip can help bring the gun's accuracy up to more respectable levels and make it easier to aim as well. * Equipping a IPSC Compensator can help mitigate the sub-par accuracy, albeit at the cost of not being able to have a damaging barrel extension. * It can easily be turned into one of the best damage output pistols in the game (when considering damage to ammo ratio). With the Long Slide and Jungle Ninja Suppressor, coupled with the One Handed Talent and Specialized Killing skills from the Fugitive and Ghost trees, it does over 109 damage. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= Skins Common= Chimano-Custom-Liten-Skit.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Chimano-Custom-Spark-Plug.png| +4 Accuracy Chimano-Custom-Silent-Strike.png| +1 Concealment |-|Rare= Chimano-Custom-Gluckseliger-Uberfall.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Chimano-Custom-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' is Swedish for "little shit". *A is a for firing the explosive mixture in an internal combustion engine. *With on the "U" characters, translates to "Blissful attack" in German. Achievements Trivia *The Chimano Custom is based on the with a flared magazine well. The in-game model is the Gen 3 version of the 22C. Equipping the Long Slide turns it into a . **Despite its caliber, the Chimano Custom uses the same Ventilated and Velocity muzzle brakes as the 9x19mm STRYK 18c. Doubly odd, as the two .40S&W versions of those same compensators are not usable by the Custom itself. **The Glock 22C in reality possesses an integral ported barrel (a.k.a Muzzle brake) which, when fitted with a suppressor, will render the device useless since the expanding gasses and sound from the shot will escape through the ports in the barrel and not through the suppressor itself. **The magazine capacity of 16 is for the most part accurate for standard Glock 22 pistols, but the in-game weapon fails to account for the added bullets inside the visibly incorporated 2-round extension cap. * On Bob McKendrick's electoral campaign website, the Chimano Custom is seen with the Long Slide attachment, as well as a black receiver rather than the in-game flat dark earth receiver. **It is also nowhere near "free", as promised in the ad. The player still has to fork over a sizable amount of cash to buy it in-game. **In the campaign video where he promised to give a free gun to whoever supported him, McKendrick held a Chimano pistol without the flared magazine well unlike how the Custom appeared in the game. See also *Akimbo Chimano Custom Gallery ChimanoCustom.jpg|Inventory preview of the Chimano Custom. 20170506210154_1.jpg|Chimano Custom in-game G22McKendrick.png|The Chimano Custom as seen on McKendrick's campaign website. Note the Long Slide attachment. ru:Chimano Custom Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Community items Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)